


Sei Napoleoni, Due Watson e un Holmes di Troppo

by HikaruRyu



Series: Crossing Time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post The Great Game
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ladro s’introduce in delle case per rubare e deturpare dei ritratti di Napoleone. Sherlock e John indagano, ma qualcuno si presenta all’improvviso a casa loro: lo zio di Sherlock, da cui questi ha ereditato il nome, accompagnato dal collega, il Dottor Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sei Napoleoni, Due Watson e un Holmes di Troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [settima settimana](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/9833.html) della [COW-T](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/7269.html) di  [maridichallenge](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/) , Team Maghi – Missione 4: Età adulta.  
> Questa storia è **folle** , perché nasce da un sogno crack, e io _non_ volevo scriverla, ma sono stata costretta  >_< detto ciò, si ispira a due racconti del canone: _“L’avventura dei sei Napoleoni”_ , contenuto in _“Il Ritorno di Sherlock Holmes”_ , e _“Uno scandalo in Bohemia”_ , contenuto in _“Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes”_.  
>  **Dedica** : a  [koorime_yu](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/), che mi ha obbligata a mettere nero su bianco questa follia. E a  , che mi ha aiutata a creare un caso decente; grazie cara, senza di te probabilmente questa fic non avrebbe senso.

_Quando abbiamo i parenti in casa, dobbiamo pensare a tutte le loro buone qualità, altrimenti sarebbe impossibile sopportarli._  
 _Ma quando sono via, ci consoliamo della loro assenza indugiando sui loro vizi_. ¹

Se c’era una cosa che Sherlock adorava ancora più degli omicidi, erano le faccende bizzarre. Per questo John non si stupì quando il coinquilino lo trascinò a New Scotland Yard, dopo aver ricevuto un sms da Lestrade.  
 _“Un pazzo sta scassinando delle case per fare a pezzi dei ritratti di Napoleone”_ recitava il messaggio in questione ed il consulente investigativo aveva risposto semplicemente: _“Arrivo”_.  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato quand’erano finalmente tornati in Baker Street, dopo aver sentito la strana storia di Lestrade ed aver svolto le prime indagini preliminari. Sherlock era silenzioso ed assorto, ma – quando notò la porta del loro appartamento socchiusa – divenne immediatamente vigile, mettendo anche lui in allerta.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo teso e John rimpianse di non aver preso con sé la pistola d’ordinanza, prima di uscire, ma non credeva di averne bisogno per quelle prime indagini.  
L’amico spinse delicatamente l’uscio, facendolo spalancare e davanti a loro si aprì una scena singolare: due uomini stavano occupando il loro salotto, tranquilli e rilassati, quasi fossero in casa propria. Il primo era seduto in poltrona con aria aristocratica e svagata, gli abiti di fine sartoria e l’espressione austera gli davano l’aspetto di un Re seduto sul proprio trono, in attesa di ricevere visite. Il secondo era in piedi a due passi dall’altro, di fronte al camino, vestito in modo sobrio ed elegante, impugnava un raffinato bastone da passeggio.  
Sembravano un quadro antico, saltato fuori da un romanzo noir – il _I delitti della Rue Morgue_ di Poe, forse – o da una Londra diversa, molto bohemien e molto vittoriana.  
Al cigolio della porta si voltarono entrambi a guardarli e quello seduto sulla poltrona sorrise appena, divertito dalla loro espressione sorpresa. «Buonasera, Sherlock» salutò il suo coinquilino.  
«Salve, zio. Come sei entrato?» rispose quest’ultimo e John tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Mi ha aperto la cara signora Hudson, naturalmente. Sempre molto gentile» spiegò questi.  
«Mi dispiace, Sherlock» intervenne l’altro uomo. «Ho cercato di fermarlo, ma sai che tuo zio quando vuole qualcosa non sente ragioni». Aveva un volto gentile e deciso, occhi chiari e luminosi ed una bocca morbida, sottolineata da folti baffi. _Baffi_ , sì. John li aveva sempre considerati una cosa ridicola, d’altri tempi, ma non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno a cui stessero tanto bene; quel signore invece non aveva proprio _nulla_ di ridicolo.  
«Non si preoccupi, Dottore» lo rassicurò Sherlock, invitandolo ad accomodarsi. «Zio, immagino che tu sia qui perché Mycroft ha fatto la spia» osservò, mentre si liberava del cappotto e lo appendeva all’attaccapanni.  
«Non a me, naturalmente, ma a tuo padre» chiarì l’interpellato. «Ed il mio caro fratellone ha provveduto a chiamarmi; è convinto sia mia la colpa del fatto che ora anche tu – come me un tempo – vivi a Londra con un dottore. Sembra che io sia un cattivo esempio per te» ghignò sarcastico.  
«Senza dubbio la coincidenza ti avrà divertito» asserì Sherlock con il suo solito tono annoiato.  
«Ha riso ininterrottamente per…» il secondo uomo, di cui John non sapeva ancora il nome, si sfilò dalla giacca un orologio da taschino – un _autentico_ orologio da taschino, con catenella e tutto il resto – e controllò l’ora assorto, «circa dieci minuti» concluse.  
«Quale coincidenza?» intervenne allora John, sempre più confuso.  
«John, permettimi di presentarti mio zio, Sherlock Holmes, ed il suo compagno, il Dottor John Watson» rispose quindi il suo coinquilino e lui lo fissò con tanto d’occhi.  
«È uno scherzo» asserì incredulo.  
«Non sto ridendo» gli fece presente Sherlock. «Suvvia, John, il tuo è un cognome piuttosto comune ed il tuo nome di battesimo non si può certo dire originale» gli fece notare. «Per quanto riguarda me, mio padre trovò che chiamarmi così fosse molto divertente, considerato che mio zio detesta il proprio nome» aggiunse.  
«Immagino che la situazione gli si sia ritorta contro, visto quanto vi somigliate» osservò divertito il Dottor Watson.  
Ed effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti. Sherlock e suo zio avevano gli stessi occhi grigi e penetrati, lo stesso volto pallido ed affilato, la stessa siluette affusolata ed elegante, perfino gli stessi capelli scuri ed arruffati; potevano sembrare due fotografie dello stesso uomo scattate a vent’anni di distanza l’una dall’altra.  
«Per quanto mi faccia piacere averti qui, zio, cosa ti riporta a Londra? Ti credevo felice in Sussex con le tue api» ironizzò, e fu solo un istante, ma John fu certo di aver scorto le labbra del Dottor Watson storcersi in una piccola smorfia.  
«Tuo padre ha attirato la mia attenzione sul furto dei ritratti di Napoleone» rispose serafico l’interpellato.  
Gli occhi del nipote scintillarono d’entusiasmo. «Quindi l’hai già notato» asserì.  
«Naturalmente» confermò lo zio.  
«Cosa?» chiesero in coro John e il Dottor Watson. Avevano entrambi seguito le mosse del rispettivo collega, ma – come al solito – doveva essere sfuggito loro qualcosa.  
«Non hai notato lo stile dei ritratti?» replicò Sherlock.  
«Sono tutti dello stesso autore» concluse l’altro Holmes.  
«Quindi lo scassinatore potrebbe essere ossessionato dall’autore, non dal soggetto del ritratto» arguì John.  
«Sì, è una possibilità» rispose sibillino lo zio di Sherlock, con un lieve incresparsi di labbra che sembrava dire che sotto vi fosse molto di più; John lo detestò quanto l’identico sorrisetto del nipote.  
Stava per chiedere all’uomo di essere più specifico, quando il Dottor Watson gli fece un piccolo cenno di diniego. «Sarebbe inutile. Parlerà solo quando ne avrà voglia» gli spiegò, senza premurarsi di abbassare la voce, tanto i due Holmes l’avrebbero sentito comunque grazie al loro udito affinato.  
Il ragazzo sospiro. Sì, aveva ben presente cosa intendesse.  
«Quanto sai sul caso?» stava chiedendo intanto Sherlock.  
«Solo ciò che dicono i giornali, e non è molto: _Strani furti a Kensington: un uomo si introduce in due case per deturpare altrettanti quadri raffiguranti Napoleone, senza rubare nient’altro. L’ispettore Lestrade, incaricato del caso, ritiene si tratti di un pazzo ossessionato dalla figura storica del celeberrimo conquistatore_ » citò il _Times_ , e solo allora John notò che il quotidiano era proprio posato sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
«Vuoi vedere le scene del crimine?» domandò poi il nipote.  
«Mi accontenterò delle tue osservazioni, ragazzo mio» asserì lo zio.  
«Sulla prima scena, lo studio di un medico generico, non ci sono segni di scasso. Il Dottor Travellier ha lasciato il suo studio la sera e alla mattina dopo ha trovato la tela del quadro lacerata. Ritengo che il ladro si sia semplicemente chiuso nel bagno ed abbia atteso finché il luogo non è stato deserto, poi ha agito ed è uscito dalla finestra» raccontò. «Sulla seconda scena, invece, c’erano segni d’effrazione sulla porta sul retro. È accaduto all’una di notte, a casa dei signori Miller; il figlio adolescente si era addormentato sul divano e nel buio ha scorto una sagoma sottile, alta circa un metro e settanta, che osservava il quadro grazie ad una pila. Sentendolo muoversi, il ladro ha afferrato il ritratto ed è fuggito. La tela è stata ritrovata un isolato più avanti, lacerata come la prima».  
«Interessante. Mi sembra ovvio che il nostro ladro non è pazzo quanto crede l’ispettore Lestrade – tutto suo padre quel ragazzo, ma almeno non ha la stessa faccia da topo – o avrebbe agito immediatamente, alla sola vista del quadro nello studio del medico, invece si è nascosto e ha aspettato il momento migliore» osservò l’altro consulente investigativo.  
«È quello che pensavo anche io. Dunque, vieni con me allo studio del pittore?» propose Sherlock.  
«Molto volentieri» replicò il più vecchio, saltando in piedi con un gesto fluido ed immancabilmente elegante del quale John non gli avrebbe dato credito, vista l’età.

*°*°*°*°*

Lo studio dell’artista era una vecchia mansarda assolata, piena di tavolacci cosparsi di colori e di pennelli, di busti in gesso, e di tele incompiute e non, poggiate contro le pareti spoglie. Su tutto aleggiava un leggero strato di polvere e l’aria odorava di tinture e di chiuso.  
«Come hai detto che si chiamava?» domandò John all’indirizzo dell’amico, giacché avevano scoperto che il pittore era morto un mese prima, freddato da un colpo di pistola.  
Nessuno aveva sentito niente, il cadavere era stato trovato due giorni dopo dalla vicina di casa, venuta a chiedere in prestito dello zucchero. La donna aveva raccontato che la porta era socchiusa ed il corpo riverso sul pavimento. Il caso era ancora irrisolto.  
«Fenrir Rocher» rispose intanto Sherlock, inarcando ironicamente un sopracciglio, e per un attimo lui si figurò un enorme cioccolatino ricoperto da carta color oro.  
«Mi aspettavo quasi di trovare un camice da lavoro dorato, da qualche parte» borbottò il Dottor Watson, sulla stessa scia dei suoi pensieri.  
«È un nome…» _ridicolo_ , voleva dire John, invece lo zio di Sherlock concluse per lui: «Falso, chiaramente».  
«Un nome d’arte?» ponderò il suo collega.  
«Forse» replicò assorto il più anziano degli Holmes, aggirandosi per la stanza con la cautela di un esploratore nella savana. «Un pittore con un nome ridicolo viene assassinato ed un mese dopo le sue ultime opere vengono prese di mira da qualcuno» riepilogò Sherlock, frugando fra le tele. «Questo non vi suggerisce nulla?»  
John ed il suo omonimo si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Cosa poteva aver mai fatto un francese squattrinato per istillare un tale odio? Uno sgarbo a qualcuno? Gelosia tra colleghi?  
Il capocondomino, che li aveva accompagnati fin lì, aveva riferito loro che Rocher era un uomo amabile ma distratto, che racimolava a fatica i soldi per l’affitto.  
«Chi ha bisogno di un nome falso?» gli diede l’imbeccata il consulente investigativo più vecchio.  
«Qualcuno che deve mantenere l’incognito» rispose prontamente il dottore più giovane.  
Lo sguardo penetrante dei due Holmes sembrava dire “E _quindi_?”  
«Qualcuno braccato o che agisce sotto copertura… una spia!» concluse l’altro Watson, nel medesimo momento in cui vi arrivava lui.  
«Una spia francese?» ponderò quest’ultimo scettico. «Questo poveraccio?»  
«Noi siamo sempre al verde, ma questo non ci ha mai fermato dal risolvere i nostri casi» gli fece notare Sherlock, googlando qualcosa sul suo cellulare. «Sembra che il nostro Rocher avesse un ammiratore: Charles White».  
«Il _ministro_ Charles White?» chiese conferma il dottor Watson.  
«Lui in persona. Ha acquistato quasi tutta la collezione di Rocher» confermò Sherlock. «Singolare che un uomo così potente si interessi ad un Signor Nessuno, non trovate?»  
«Se tu fossi una spia francese, avessi un certo talento e la tua copertura fosse quella di un pittore squattrinato…» ponderò lo zio, sfilando un pennello da una ciotola piena di simili, «dove nasconderesti le informazioni?»  
«Nelle tele!» esclamò il compagno.  
«E se sapessi che qualcuno è sulle tue tracce, cosa faresti?» continuò il nipote.  
John ripensò ai due quadri deturpati, fin troppo simili. «Dipingerei una serie di quadri sullo stesso soggetto e lo nasconderei in uno di essi!» arguì.  
«Elementare» conclusero i due Holmes.

*°*°*°*°*

Fenrir Rocher avevadipinto sei quadri raffiguranti Napoleone. Due erano già stati distrutti, altri due erano nelle mani del ministro White – che probabilmente era il mandante dei furti – e, prima che questi potesse mettervi le mani sopra, gli altri erano stati acquistati da altri privati.  
Sherlock rivolse il suo miglior sorriso accattivante – quello che sfoderava solo quando voleva ottenere qualcosa – alla padrona della galleria d’arte. «E potremmo sapere i nomi degli altri acquirenti?» le domandò.  
«Be’, veramente io non potrei…» cominciò la donna – _Pamela_ , se John non sbagliava era così che si era presentata – arrossendo leggermente.  
«Posso ottenere un mandato dall’ispettore Lestrade, se preferisce, devo solo fare una chiamata» la interruppe il suo coinquilino, affettando una gentilezza che riservava solo a quegli specifici momenti.  
«Oh, be’… allora magari posso fare uno strappo alla regola» sorrise la ragazza.  
«Lei è davvero gentile» flautò Sherlock e, non appena Pamela si voltò, il sorriso scomparve dal suo viso, come cancellato da un colpo di spugna.  
Con la coda dell’occhio John vide il Dottor Watson scuotere il capo con fare rassegnato, e Holmes – l’ _altro_ Holmes – sogghignare al suo indirizzo.  
«Come ti senti, vecchio mio?» lo sentì bisbigliare poi.  
«Bene» lo rassicurò il collega, poggiandosi di più al bastone.  
In un primo momento, John aveva pensato che fosse solo un ornamento che contribuiva a dare a quell’uomo un’aria da dandy, poi aveva notato che zoppicava leggermente e che aveva fatto più fatica del normale nel salire le scale che portavano allo studio dell’artista. Ora, malgrado resistesse orgogliosamente, sembrava un po’ affaticato.  
«Vecchia ferita di guerra» spiegò il suo omonimo, quando notò che li stava ascoltando. «Un ricordo dell’Afghanistan».  
«Anche lei è un medico militare, dunque» osservò John, e il Dottor Watson annuì.  
Sempre più inquietanti queste coincidenze; se fosse stato un tipo superstizione, avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse _destino_.  
Un minuto dopo Sherlock li raggiunse, mostrando loro il proprio cellulare, sul quale aveva segnato gli indirizzi. «Sono usciti diversi articoli di giornale, oggi. Il ladro dovrà affrettare i tempi, se vuole ottenere qualche buon risultato» osservò «Fortunatamente Lestrade ha rilasciato quell’intervista in cui dichiara che il criminale è un pazzo ossessionato da Napoleone, quindi questi non ha idea di quanto sappiamo e si sentirà relativamente al sicuro».  
«Uno dei due indirizzi è in periferia, quindi possiamo concentrarci sull’altro. Colpirà nel luogo più vicino» concluse lo zio.

*°*°*°*°*

Non rimase loro che contattare Lestrade ed attendere la notte per appostarsi con lui fuori dalla casa, quindi nel frattempo tornarono al loro appartamento di Baker Street per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e riposarsi.  
Dopo cena si accomodarono tutti in soggiorno e John osservò Sherlock battere qualcosa sul _suo_ portatile.  
«Che stai facendo?» gli domandò irritato.  
«Sto inviando una mail» gli rispose lui annoiato.  
«Dal _mio_ computer» sottolineo il collega.  
«John, questa tua abitudine di evidenziare l’ovvio è fastidiosa, davvero, te l’ho detto altre volte. Il mio era troppo lontano» rispose distrattamente il coinquilino.  
«È in cucina!» esclamò questi incredulo. Gli sarebbe bastato alzarsi, fare due passi con quelle sue gambe odiosamente lunghe, e prenderlo!  
«Appunto» concluse Sherlock e John dovette contare fino a dieci, serrando le palpebre, per non fare qualcosa d’infantile come buttarlo giù dalla sedia o tirargli i capelli. A riscuoterlo fu una risatina leggera, che lo spinse a voltarsi verso il camino, vicino a cui si trovavano il signor Holmes e il Dottor Watson, seduti nelle poltrone.  
Quest’ultimo aveva una gamba allungata – quella dolorante – e poggiata su un puff. «Non sei carino» stava borbottando all’indirizzo del compagno, che sorrideva ancora.  
«Non ti ricordano _qualcuno_ , mio caro?» replicò l’altro, allungando una mano sottile per posarla sul suo ginocchio. «Tuo fratello ha ragione» l’interpellato alzò gli occhi al cielo «Sei un pessimo esempio per tuo nipote» terminò, ma non scacciò la sua mano, che cominciò a massaggiargli gentilmente la parte dolorante.  
Era quasi ora di uscire, ormai, perciò Sherlock richiuse il laptop e saltò in piedi. «È meglio se prendi la pistola» consigliò all’amico, prima di sbirciare fuori dalla finestra. «L’ispettore è arrivato» annunciò poi.  
«Un furgoncino nero e senza scritte. Sul serio, Lestrade?» osservò una volta sul marciapiede. «Tanto vale stamparci “Scotland Yard Police”».  
«Preferisci appostarti fuori al freddo e costringere anche tuo zio ed il suo amico a farlo?» replicò questi seccato, e una volta tanto lui si zittì e non trovò nulla da replicare. Poi l’ispettore lo ignorò e si rivolse al suo parente: «Signor Holmes, sono Gregory Lestrade. È un piacere conoscerla di persona, finalmente. Mio padre mi ha parlato molto di lei» gli tese la mano e l’uomo più vecchio la strinse cordialmente.  
«Il giovane Gregory, giusto. E come sta il tuo vecchio?» s’interesso quest’ultimo. «Ho notato dall’intervista che – come lui – non brilli per acume, ma mi auguro che tu abbia ereditato la sua stessa tenacia da mastino» concluse, mentre il Dottor Watson nascondeva un sorriso inopportuno con un più discreto colpo di tosse.  
L’ispettore parve arrossire d’imbarazzo. «Lei è proprio come mio padre l’ha descritta. Giuro che quando ho conosciuto suo nipote ho compreso che sarebbe stato la mia croce personale e mi sono arreso all’inevitabile» replicò. «Prego signori, accomodatevi» aggiunse poi, aprendo loro il portello del furgoncino.  
Un’ora dopo erano ancora appostati sull’altro lato della strada dove si trovava la casain cui era custodito il quinto ritratto di Napoleone. John si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia rigida, cercando di trovare una posizione più comoda per la propria spalla malandata. Nel silenzio teso lo scricchiolio risuonò più forte del previsto, mettendolo a disagio. «Scusate» bisbigliò, rompendo il silenzio, quando Lestrade si voltò a guardarlo con un gesto secco del collo, come un cane che ha appena fiutato la preda.«Vi dispiace se fumo?» domandò il suo omonimo più anziano, seduto in un angolo accanto al proprio collega.  
«Faccia pure Dottor Watson» rispose distrattamente l’ispettore, allora lui si sfilò di tasca un portasigarette d’argento e ne offrì una al signor Holmes, prima di cercare l’accendino.  
Il compagno però fu più lesto e trasse dalla tasca interna della giacca uno zippo che fece scattare tra di loro ed entrambi avvicinarono contemporaneamente le sigarette alla fiammella, quasi posando la fronte l’uno contro quella dell’altro. La flebile luce illuminò per un momento il loro volti intensi ed i loro sguardi che s’incrociarono al di sopra dell’accendino.  
Per qualche motivo, a John parve una scena incredibilmente intima e si sentì indiscreto ad averli osservati, come se li avesse colti a baciarsi, o qualcosa di simile.  
Sherlock teneva lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo che sorvegliava l’ingresso della casa, tanto concentrato che quasi non batteva ciglio. Trascorse forse un’altra manciata di minuti e l’abitacolo si riempì del odore intenso delle sigarette realizzate in casa, poi una sagoma nera sfrecciò sullo schermo.  
«È arrivato» annunciò.  
«Circondiamo la casa» ordinò Lestrade, facendo cenno a due dei suoi uomini, seduti davanti.  
Sherlock allungò un braccio, frenando con esso l’avanzata dell’ispettore. «È meglio agire una volta che uscirà. Non sappiamo se è armato e potrebbe tentare qualche mossa azzardata, come prendere d’ostaggio uno degli inquilini».  
«D’accordo, allora copriremo l’uscita sul retro, mentre voi sorvegliate l’ingresso» concordò lo yarder. «Sherlock, non esagerare, resti pur sempre un civile» gli ricordò.  
«Diamoci una mossa, basta chiacchiere» sbottò questi seccato, uscendo di soppiatto dal furgoncino.  
L’ispettore e i due agenti fecero il giro della casa, mentre loro sorvegliavano l’ingresso. Ma a quanto pare il ladro li aveva preceduti, perché ad un certo punto percepirono uno scricchiolio ed una sagoma scura fuggire dal giardino; doveva averli notati ed essere uscito da una delle finestre.  
«Furgoncino nero senza scritte» borbottò Sherlock acido, iniziando a correre, seguito da John.  
«Sherlock!» lo richiamò lo zio, facendolo voltare e lanciandogli la propria arma: un frustino col manico rinforzato. Il nipote lo afferrò al volo, senza smettere di correre.  
«Dovremmo avvisare Lestrade» gli ricordò il collega, mentre prendevano una scorciatoia tra i vicoli per tagliare la strada al criminale.  
«Ci penseranno mio zio ed il Dottore» lo rassicurò lui, saltando un muretto. Un momento dopo svoltarono l’angolo trovandosi proprio davanti al ladro, che si scontrò con lui.  
Non era molto alto, proprio come avevano riferito loro, ma era magro ed agile, e – come nella più classica delle rappresentazioni – indossava un passamontagna. Sherlock lo afferrò saldamente per un braccio, torreggiando su di lui grazie alla propria altezza straordinaria, e gli strappò il copricapo.  
Una cascata di riccioli rossi venne fuori e due occhi verdi e felini lo fulminarono accigliati. «Ti dispiace lasciarmi? Mi stai facendo male» lo apostrofò una voce d’usignolo, aristocraticamente risentita. Era la donna più bella che John avesse mai visto.  
Perfino Sherlock sembrava un po’ stupito ed allentò la presa, anche se non la liberò. «Irene Adler, suppongo. Pensavo fossi solo una leggenda».  
«Chi?» domandò John confuso.  
«La migliore ladra mercenaria sulla piazza. Ricordi il furto dell’ _Urlo_ di Munch alcuni anni fa? Si dice sia opera sua»² spiegò Sherlock. «Hai trovato quello che cercavi?» la interrogò poi.  
«Sì» ammise Irene «Contiene le prove che ti permetteranno d’incastrare il pesce grosso e te le consegnerò, se mi lasci andare». «Non scendo a patti con i criminali» rispose lui «Incastrerò comunque il ministro» asserì.  
Lei sorrise in modo affascinante. «No, non arriverai a lui senza quello che ho in mano io, e non mi riferisco solo a ciò che ho rubato. Pensi che non prenda delle assicurazioni, quando vengo assoldata da gente simile?» domandò retoricamente. «Non è me che vuoi, io sono solo il pesce piccolo» aggiunse poi.  
«L’ispettore sta arrivando, non avrai comunque scampo» replicò Sherlock.  
«Mi sottovaluti» sibilò la ragazza oltraggiata.  
«Sei stata brava, in effetti, te ne do atto. Da solo Lestrade non ti avrebbe mai catturata» concesse lui.  
«Decidi adesso, allora» lo incitò lei, poi si portò una mano al collo e, con uno strattone, staccò una catenina a cui era appeso un medaglione. Lo aprì, mostrando che dentro conteneva una micro SD. «Qui ci sono le informazioni per incastrare White ed il mio zaino contiene i documenti che ho rubato per lui» poi tese il braccio, facendo penzolare la collana proprio sopra la grata di una fogna. «Scegli!»  
John trattenne il fiato, mentre Sherlock fissava Irene negli occhi ancora per qualche secondo, poi lo vide allungare una mano e chiuderla sulla collana, mentre contemporaneamente lasciava andare il suo braccio.  
Irene Adler sorrise compiaciuta, lasciò scivolare la borsa a terra e scattò via. La videro da lontano svoltare un angolo, dove probabilmente si liberò dei vestiti da uomo, perché poco dopo ricomparve con indosso qualcosa di decisamente più femminile e salì su un taxi già parcheggiato lì in sua attesa. Soffiò loro un bacio mentre sfrecciava via, facendo l’occhiolino.  
La macchina fece appena in tempo ad immettersi sulla arteria principale, che il furgoncino della polizia spuntò da una traversa e li raggiunse.

*°*°*°*°*

Lestrade li riaccompagnò in Baker Street, mentre loro gli raccontavano una pittoresca versione dei fatti in cui erano riusciti a strappare lo zaino al ladro poco prima che salisse s’un taxi. L’ispettore diramò subito un mandato per fermare tutti i veicoli simili, ma dal momento che cercava un uomo, dubitavano che avrebbero ottenuto qualcosa. Durante il racconto del nipote, il signor Holmes parve del tutto affascinato dall’insipido soffitto del furgoncino.  
Sherlock fissava il medaglione di Irene con aria assorta, accarezzandolo con il pollice; per un motivo che ancora non riusciva ad identificare, quell’espressione a John non piacque affatto. Non l’aveva mai visto interessarsi a nessuna ragazza, ma per la prima volta nei suoi occhi grigi vedeva qualcosa di nuovo: ammirazione. E questo gli causava una spiacevole stretta allo stomaco.  
«Ah, Sherlock…» lo chiamò Lestrade «i padroni di casa, i signori Kent, mi hanno pregato di ringraziarti da parte loro per l’avvertimento».  
«Quale avvertimento?» chiese curioso John.  
«Ho mandato l’ora una mail per avvisarli che il ladro di Napoleoni gli avrebbe fatto visita stanotte, ma che non si sarebbe offeso trovandoli già a letto, perché ci saremmo stati noi e la polizia ad accoglierlo» spiegò l’interpellato.  
«Quando hai preso il mio computer!» esclamò il collega, ricollegando finalmente i fatti.  
«Ottima deduzione, John» ironizzo lui.  
Parcheggiarono davanti al 221B, dove – sorprendentemente – ad attenderli trovarono qualcuno: Mycroft, in piedi accanto alla sua lucida limousine.  
«Ottimo lavoro, Sherlock» si complimentò questi, appoggiato con eleganza al proprio immancabile ombrello. «Credo che questo lo prenderò in consegna io» asserì sfilando dalle mani di Lestrade la borsa di Irene, in cui avevano riposto anche il medaglione. «La tua pigrizia non ha limiti, Mycroft» lo apostrofò lo zio.  
«Zio Sherlock! È un piacere vederti, grazie per aver partecipato» sorrise sibillino e, all’improvviso, il fratello capì.  
«Avevi calcolato tutto!» sbottò risentito, fulminandolo con lo sguardo quando abbracciò brevemente il loro parente.  
«Se ti avessi chiesto io in persona di occuparti del caso, non avresti accettato. Così mi sono rivolto a papà, che ha _casualmente_ informato nostro zio» assentì lui «Sai che detesto correre di qua e di là, fratellino» arricciò il naso disgustato alla sola idea.  
«Tutto tuo padre» sbuffò lo zio.  
«Se mi minaccia di nuovo col cavalierato, lo indirizzo verso di te» bisbigliò Sherlock all’orecchio dell’omonimo più anziano, facendolo impallidire.  
«Come fa a sopportarlo?» sussurrò John all’indirizzo del Dottor Watson, facendogli strada verso l’appartamento e lasciando la famiglia Holmes a battibeccare di fronte all’ingresso.  
L’interpellato ridacchiò sommessamente. «È quello che mi domando ogni mattina da vent’anni a questa parte» rivelò, ma rivolse al compagno un’occhiata carica d’affetto. «Eppure non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di lui» concluse sincero, e il ragazzo si ritrovò – con sua stessa sorpresa – incredibilmente d’accordo.  
Poco dopo, anche gli altri li seguirono e Sherlock fu l’ultimo ad imboccare la porta di casa. Proprio un attimo prima che la richiudesse, un uomo passò lì davanti, salutandolo distrattamente.  
«Buonanotte, Mr. Holmes» gli augurò.  
Lui era certo di aver già sentito quella voce d’usignolo.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> ¹. _Casa Cuorinfranto_ – George Bernard Shaw.  
>  ². Il 31 agosto 2006, la polizia norvegese ha recuperato la versione ospitata al Museo Munch, ad Oslo, che era stata rubata il 22 agosto del 2004 assieme alla _Madonna_ dello stesso autore. [Fonte [Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27urlo)]


End file.
